Snow
by xxPartypantsxx
Summary: Cuddy has always loved the snow


A/N: This is basically just a piece of fluff between Wilson and Cuddy. There are no spoilers whatsoever, and it's just a small story. Review please! It helps me write more stories :]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy glanced out of her office window to get a look at the snowfall. Ever since she was little snow had always been her favorite type of weather. She used to run outside at the start of it to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Her mother would always call her right back inside, claiming that Cuddy would "catch a cold." She never did though. She leaned back in her chair with a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Gone were the days of her childhood. She couldn't drop everything just to go out and play in the snow. She had too much work needing her attention; she had people needing her attention. With a small shake of her head she turned her full attention back to what she had been doing before. As much as she loved her job and the hospital, there were days when she could just ignore it all. Days when she could just relax and do something that she wanted to do. Not have to solve every little problem because people were incapable of doing it themselves. Not having to babysit House and make sure he didn't stir up too much trouble. Definitely not sitting here doing paperwork. She needed a long break.

She had been working all day without a break. She had been hoping to get all of her work done, so she could get out of the hospital at a decent hour. Her plan was shot to hell when House decided to bring three lawsuits to her attention. Today was a day that she wished she could just strangle the doctor. Apparently a fairly easy work day was impossible (for Lisa Cuddy anyway). Cuddy didn't finish up with the things that needed the most attention until almost eight that evening. She decided that she had done more than enough work that evening and began packing up her things. She turned off her laptop and gently moved it into her briefcase before turning off her desk lamp. Cuddy grabbed her coat and put it on, buttoning it up. Making sure to lock her office door behind her she made her way to the front doors. Hearing her name being called out caused her to stop and turn around to see Wilson walking toward her. She gave him a smile and greeted him, waiting for him to catch up. "

You're here late." He said to her.

"So are you." She said to him before walking out the doors with him.

"I had to stay with a patient. I bet all you had to do was paperwork."

Cuddy gave a nod. "You bet correctly. It never seems to end." She said as they walked toward his car. "I'm so tired of the same stuff every day." She added softly.

Wilson nodded in agreement. "I know. I am too." He told her.

Cuddy let out a soft sigh and stopped walking once they reached her car. "Who knew being a doctor could be so boring?" She joked.

He let out a small laugh causing her to smile. "Things will get better Cuddy. I'm sure of it."

She took in a deep breath. "I sure hope." She said as she fished through her purse for her car keys.

"They will." Wilson told her. Cuddy found her keys a moment later and hit the unlock button. Wilson walked over to her car door and opened it for her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Cuddy gave him a smile before turning to put her purse and briefcase into the car before turning her attention back to Wilson. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Wilson gave her a small nod as she moved to get into her car. "Cuddy." He said, stopping her. Cuddy turned her head to look at him, surprised when his lips touched hers. It was a soft kiss that warmed the both of them. When he pulled away, he looked like a deer caught in a pair of car headlights. "Oh. I'm uh, I..." He stumbled for his words.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. "Don't be." She said softly, leaning in to kiss him once more. This time when she pulled away, the smile on her lips was brighter. "Goodnight Wilson."

"Goodnight Cuddy." He managed to get out.

Cuddy got into her car letting Wilson close the door for her. She started up her car and watched as Wilson made his way across the parking lot to his own car. She lightly touched her lower lip with the tip of her index finger and let out a content sigh. She has always loved the snow.


End file.
